


Adrenaline

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean gets saved, F/M, Fighting Demons, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, Kissing, Mild Language, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are in the midst of a battle with some demon and you have to make a dangerous choice, you figure Dean might get pissed but you would rather have him mad than dead.





	Adrenaline

Glancing back over your shoulder you tried to make a mental note of where the rest of team free will was stationed. You knew that Cas was crouched down low next to the back wheel of the run down Ford pickup about 100 yards to your left, Sam was waiting somewhere inside of the semi-collapsed barn structure behind you, and Dean, well you knew where he was. Inside hopefully with the head demon lured into the pre-drawn devil's trap. 

You lifted your foot slowly, carefully making sure that when you put it back on the ground you limited the pressure underneath it, doing your absolute best to not make any excess noise as you made your way up the half rotted stairs. You strained to pick up on the sound of a demon shrieking behind the door of one of the rooms upstairs but it was deadly silent which was ominous, most of the time demon’s had a lot to complain about once they were trapped. 

Peaking around the first open door you scanned the room, it was empty. You saw the rug in the middle of the floor was partially kicked up and underneath the rumpled corner, you could see the white spray paint that indicated the design you had carefully painted earlier in the day. 

“Dean,” you strained your voice to make it as soft as possible, so you weren’t sure if the lack of response was because the man you were calling was somewhere else or if he was there and just couldn’t hear you. 

“Hey,” you raised your voice slightly, “Winchester?” 

A slight thump on the wood floor in the hallway behind you was the only warning you received, in a heartbeat, you were being slammed forward, you could feel your spine cracking at the pressure that was delivered in one swift blow. Trying your best to spin around you pivoted the ball of your foot but your right ankle rocked and instead, you only, managed to fall with a whoosh of air onto your ass, staring into angry onyx orbs set in the face of a pretty young blonde.

She came swiftly to stand over you, “look who it is, Y/F/N Y/L/N, here to rescue her precious Winchester.” 

“Actually,” you said as your hands went to your side ready to push yourself up, “I’m here to kick your ass.” 

Shoving yourself up off the floor, you came to stand face to face with the demon bitch you had been hunting, you yanked the serrated blade from its place in the back of the jeans you were wearing and lunged at the thing in front of you. 

Jumping just out of reach the demon used its speed to maneuver out of arm's length of the blade that would have sent her straight back to the pit. 

The struggle was too evenly matched and you were praying that one of the boys would notice that things had derailed from the plan and rush in to help you. Luckily, a harsh panting and heavy footfalls meant that someone was coming to your rescue. 

“Did you forget about me?” Messy blond hair and emerald green eyes quipped as he popped around the edge of the door frame. 

She spun around, momentarily forgetting about the blade you were holding, and focusing her attention on Dean. 

“I thought I had taught you your lesson when your little plan failed,” she cocked her fist back and landed a meaty blow right along the slightly stubbled edge of the older Winchester’s jaw. 

If there was one thing you couldn’t stand it was watching these evil sons of a bitches trying to hurt the one person you loved more than anything. Her reflexes were quick and she was using her demonic speed and strength to rain down blows on Dean, then you saw the glint of some metallic surface as she reached into the leather jacket she was wearing and pulled out a long steel blade and reared her hand back to thrust it into his heart. 

Sprinting you dashed in front of where Dean was crouched on the floor, skidding to a stop as your body was shielding his, and when her body was poised an inch away from plunging the knife into your chest you lunged forward and watched as a flash of red and black light pulsed through her body and blood leached out over the edge of the blade dripping down to coat your wrist and stain your clothes. 

It only took a second before the weight of her body collapsed against you pushing your back onto Dean and you groaned as you used your arms to roll her off the two of you. Yanking the demon blade out of her you wiped it on the leg of your jeans and put it back in the band of your pants and stood up shakily. 

“Took you long enough,” you said as you wrapped a hand around Dean’s to heave him up off the ground. 

You knew he was going to be pissed, he hated it when you actively put yourself in harm’s way, even more so when it was because you were trying to save his ass. You searched his eyes, typically there was a little spark deep within them that would vanish right before he started to scream at you. Instead, as you stared at him something totally unexpected began to change his expression. A wide grin was moving the edges of those plush pink lips and little smile lines were tugging at the corner of his eyes. 

Getting to his feet you watched as he stood slowly, you figured that bitch had done more damage than he wanted to let on, and then he was rushing at you. Grabbing you in those thick strong arms he wrapped your body tight against his and pressed a kiss into the top of your head. 

“Thanks, seriously,” he said softly as he turned and rested his face against your head. 

“Your welcome,” you muttered as you enjoyed the weight of him pressing into you even though you were surprised at the strange reaction he was having. 

He pulled away from you slightly, giving the two of you just enough space, so he could peer directly into your eyes. Carefully he cupped your face between his giant hands and his thumbs rubbed against the edges of your jaw. 

“Uh Dean,” you were shocked, you might have loved this man more than anything but he had always treated you with casual indifference, this was coming from nowhere, “what are you doing?” 

He titled his head slightly to the side and his eyes were fluttering closed, “something I should have done way before now,” and you realized as he came towards you that he was going to kiss you. 

Quickly you closed the distance between both of your lips, crashing your mouth against his and moving quickly to wrap your arms around his neck. You had wanted this for months and now that it had finally happened you were desperate to live it up in the moment. 

As his lips parted slightly you used the moment to sweep your tongue inside of his open mouth. Even though you knew he hadn’t had a drink for at least a half a day or so he still had the faint taste of smoky whiskey. You moved one of your hands up to fist in his short locks so you could pull him closer to you. Wanting nothing more to lose yourself in the way your lips were interlocked. While one of his hands was still lightly brushing along the side of your face the other had moved down to your hip and slowly but surely crept along to palm at your ass. 

A quick squeeze at your butt cheek had you letting out a quick high pitched squeal of happiness. You were so busy focusing on the fact that Dean had finally gotten past this weird hang up of hiding any emotion, feeling happier than you had in ages, and enjoying the way the two of you were fighting for control of the passionate kiss you were having. You didn’t even notice that someone was creeping up behind you until you felt a faint tapping on your shoulder. 

Suddenly, the illusion was shattered, you could hear Sam slapping his knees and cackling a foot away and as you broke the kiss to spin around you were face to face with innocent ice blue eyes staring down at you. 

“Hiya Cas,” you smiled at him, “if you couldn’t tell I was kind of in the middle of something,” you pointed over your shoulder at Dean. 

Cas looked down at his feet and mumbled something. 

“What?” 

“Well, Sam said,” he said again louder but you didn’t need to hear the rest. 

Sam was still standing in the doorway laughing his head off and tears of joy were rolling down his cheek. 

You bent over and took off your dirty sneaker and chucked it at his face, “Dude shut up, it isn’t that funny.” 

“I knew,” he choked out, “I knew that he liked,” he was trying to catch his breath, “I told you so.” 

He had too, just the day before he had told you all about how you should just tell his older brother how you felt because he knew that Dean liked you. Apparently, he was enjoying being right. The only thing you could think to do was something that would make the younger Winchester walk away so he wouldn’t be there to say I told you so anymore. 

On a whim you threw yourself at Dean and just like you knew he would his arms wound their way under your thighs, you clutched at his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist and went to town kissing him as dirty as you could manage. Completely ignoring the wide-eyed look of surprise that was on his face. 

“Uh, anyway,” you could hear Sam stuttering out from the doorway, “I think we should get going,” and soon his footsteps were making their way down the stairs, quickly combining with the noise from Cas following in his wake. 

You pulled away from Dean, “sorry, I just can’t stand Sam feeling like he’s right all the time.” 

“No problem,” Dean smiled at you, “I like how your mind works.” 

You jumped down off of him and looked back up, “alright, let’s get our asses home so we can continue this in private.” 

Dean looked as excited as you felt. 

You didn’t even care as you hopped on one foot over to your shoe that you had thrown earlier if you looked stupid. You felt overjoyed, saving people was in your blood, you had never done it for any other reason that because it was the right thing to do. Today though you finally felt like you had been rewarded beyond measure. Part of you could still feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins from the recently finished battle, or maybe that was just from kissing Dean. All you could think was thank God for near death experiences since apparently, they were the only way to get a Winchester to admit their feelings.


End file.
